Aaron-A153
Petty Officer First Class Aaron-B153 is a Spartan III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special War Command Group Five. He was assigned to a Spartan II/Spartan III squad designated Team Epsilon. << REFORMING PAGE >> Biography Childhood and early career Aaron was born on Tribute on February 19th, 2524. He was conscripted into the Spartan III program's Alpha Company as a child. Aaron alongside Dan-A248 and all of Alpha Company were created with the ability to carry out missions with a very low survivability rate. He participated in the Battle of New Constaninople and proved himself alongisde his 299 comrades. Aaron-A153 and Dan-A248 were ultimately pulled out of Operation: PROMETHEUS last minute to form a Headhunter Squad. After Operation: PROMETHEUS was successful and claimed the lives of the entire Company, Aaron and Dan-A248 were later assigned to the joint Spartan squad, known as Team Epsilon along with: Trey-B173 Dan-A248, Jake-B096 and Beau-004. Battle of New Constantinople Main article:Battle of New Constantinople In 2537 Covenant forces invaded the UEG colony of New Constantinople which turned into a major battle that saw the Spartan III's Alpha Company be deployed to the planet to engage Covenant ground forces. It was here that Aaron alongside 299 distinguished themselves as capable, experienced and skillful soldiers in the UNSC. Ultimately the planet was glassed and the UNSC, forced to pull out of the system but all 300 Spartans of Alpha Company succeeded in proving themselves. Headhunter Aaron alongside Dan-A248 were eventually reassigned from Alpha Company prior to Operation: PROMETHEUS which resulted in the complete annihilation of Alpha Company and destruction of a Covenant shipyard. Instead the pair of Spartans formed a small Headhunter force that was tasked with causing distruptions behind enemy lines with minimal detection, operating in extremely hazardous situations. One such mission was to destroy a fuelling spaceport in the Outer Colonies former dominion - although successful, the team was stranded behind enemy lines for several weeks until disabling a Covenant Seraph and link with another Headhunter team. Team Epsilon Operation Trojan Horse Personality Equipment Aaron originally used the standard Spartan III-issued Semi-Powered Infiltration(SPI) Armor which is the cheaper, mass-produced powered armor issued to Spartan III's which is remarkably weaker and cheaper than the Spartan II's MJOLNIR armor, but far more advanced than the ODST combat suit. Later Aaron and Dan were given an upgraded variant of more advanced SPI Armor utilized by all Headhunter teams which included motion sensors, limited energy shielding, VISR technology and a prototype Active camoflage module (This was prone to overheat and had many issues.) After again being reassigned Aaron was given access to the more powerful MJOLNIR armor used by Spartan IIs and some Spartan IIIs. As Aaron specialized as a marksman, he wore the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant or "Recon" helmet. The MJOLNIR Powered Assauly Armor/S variant or "Scout" chestplate. A MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/CQC variant shoulder plate. And simply a few spare rounds strapped to his right shoulder, along with some scrim over his shoulders. He also had a "Softcase" pouch strapped to his leg and like all Epsilon members, a TACPAD on his wrist. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company